


Would you Like Some Milk with That

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milking, Nipple Play, Suckling, breast pump, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is cursed by a witch and suddenly starts to have some major body changes. He's growing breasts and lactating. When Dean finds out, it's new kink he wants to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you Like Some Milk with That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoonster/gifts).



> I just had to write this..... no reason, just an idea that wouldn't let me go until I did. Thanks for the beta Memoonster.

It’s been a week since they banished that witch and burned her bones. A week since Sam’s started to notice that he’s been undergoing some pretty strange physical changes.

At the time he wasn’t sure what the witch meant when she pointed at him and spouted some strange incantation- that neither he nor Dean knew what it meant. To be honest, right now he can’t even remember it. 

But since that day… things have been changing.

Sam’s got his shirt pulled up and he’s looking at his chest in the mirror, examining his very puffy, very sensitive breasts. 

He’s hiding from Dean because he doesn’t want him to see them, doesn’t want him teasing him about being a girl or needing a training bra- that’s all he needs.

He pokes at the left one and winces at the tenderness. His nipples are definitely bigger, that’s completely obvious as he’s had to start wearing his plaid shirts buttoned to hide the way they’ve been poking up from under his t-shirts. 

He just hopes they don’t keep getting bigger.

“Quit hogging the bathroom, a guy’s gotta shower.” Dean says through the locked door.

“Be right out.” He slips on his plaid shirt and buttons it all the way up and hopes it’s not as hot as yesterday.

Sam’s getting more worried. He’s had to thwart Dean’s sexual advances the last two days because his breasts have gotten much bigger. It’s even hard for him to hide them under his shirt, now. 

“What’s the deal, Sammy?” Dean’s pushing into Sam’s ass as they lay in bed.

Sam’s turned on his side to hide his bulging breasts. Dean slips his hand around Sam’s waist and pulls him in closer. “I’m not in the mood, Dean.” He’s lying because he is really, really in the mood but he can’t- he just can’t.

“I’ll get you in the mood.” Dean starts to move his hand over Sam’s belly and then up towards his chest as he kisses his neck.

Sam’s melting, his body is thrumming with need, and his nipples are so hard and erotically sensitive that as the sheet brushes over them, they’re sending tingles to his hardening dick. He wants to let Dean squeeze them, fondle his tits and make him come just from playing with his sensitive nipples. “Come on. I’m tired.” He pushes Dean’s hands away when they get close to his breasts.

“Whatever. You’ve sure been more bitchy than usual lately.” Dean rolls back over. His hard cock is begging for much needed attention so he starts to rub at it.

“What’s that mean?” Sam asks angrily. 

“You’ve just been overly sensitive lately. That’s all.” Dean’s hand is still working over his hard-on, through his boxers. “I’m busy, go to sleep.”

Sam hears the rustling of Dean’s hand over the fabric. “Are you jerking off?” He’s interested, wants to roll over and take care of it himself.

“You’re not taking care of me, so I’m taking care of myself.” He’s slipping his hand down under his waistband and stroking the flesh now.

“Fine.” Sam’s being passive aggressive. He folds his arms and pouts.

Dean stops stroking himself. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You don’t wanna have sex with me; you don’t want me touching myself. You can’t have it all, I’m not a monk.” Dean’s exasperated with Sam’s emotional state the last few days. “You’re acting like a hormonal woman.” 

Sam feels like Dean just hit him in the gut. “Fuck you.” He sits up on the edge of the bed. His heart in his throat as he tries to swallow it back down again. 

Dean feels bad as soon as the words leave his mouth but he can’t undo what’s already done. “I’m sorry, Sammy.” He smoothes his hand over Sam’s back, his voice softer. “I didn’t mean it, really.”

Sam’s breath hitches in his throat and he turns around. He wants Dean to understand what’s been happening with his body. “This is why I won’t have sex with you.” He turns on the light and pushes out his chest to show Dean the two mounds he’s been hiding under his shirt. 

Dean blinks twice; he shakes his head and can’t believe what he’s seeing. Two perfect little breasts under a soft white cotton t-shirt. Their nipples are sticking out, hard and perky and Dean’s at a loss for words.

“Go ahead, make fun of me.” Sam’s prepared for the worst.

“I…” Dean’s just staring. He reaches over and touches one. They’re firm yet soft, almost perfect; they’d be perfect if they weren’t on his _brother’s_ chest. “How?” It’s a perfectly good question.

“All I can figure is that it has something to do with that phrase the witch spouted at me as we banished her.” Sam puts his arms over his chest to hide the breasts.

Dean licks his lips and tries to take this entire situation in. “I…” He’s at a loss for words.

“I’m a freak, you can say it.” Sam’s resigned himself to the idea.

“You’re not a freak.” Dean wants to see them without the shirt covering them. “Let me see them, up close.” He slides in closer to Sam.

Sam’s hesitant; he gives Dean a strange look. “Why?” He holds his arms tighter to his chest and furrows his brow into his patent- what the fuck face.

“Just, let me examine them.” Dean sounds exasperated with Sam.

Sam looks down as if he’s thinking about it and then slowly lifts the hem of his shirt until it slides over his breasts. Dean leans in and really looks at them.

They are soft, perfect little A cup sized breasts with big elongated nipples. “Are they sensitive?” He asks, fighting the urge to squeeze them.

“Very.” Sam licks his lips before pulling them into his mouth and clamping down on them.

Dean reaches out and cups one. Sam swallows hard at the pleasurable sensation. He exhales shakily and lets out the tiniest whimper. 

“I take it, that felt good.” Dean smirks, his eyes coming up to meet Sam’s half lidded gaze.

“Uh huh.” Sam’s body is reacting to the touch, his cock is hardening and his nipples are tingling. He bites the inside of his lower lip and looks into Dean’s eyes. It’s a silent plea to squeeze his breast and end this maddening gentle tease.

He has both hands on Sam’s breasts now. He’s gently moving them around the swollen flesh. He’s getting turned-on. His cock is responding to the soft warm feel as he examines them. “They’re definitely real.” He jokes. 

“Ha..Ha..” Sam’s not amused, he’s throbbing as his body is disintegrating into a mass of sensitive nerves and want. He’s silently moaning with each pass of Dean’s thumb over his very erect nipple. His jaw is clenched tight as his breath hitches through his nose.

Dean smiles, he knows that what he’s doing is pushing Sam’s buttons. He presses his thumb into the nipple and gives a hearty squeeze. Sam arches his back and fists the blanket.

“Fucking hell,” he moans out.

“Why is this so fucking hot?” Dean’s turned-on to the point of no return. He wants to fuck his brother into the mattress while cupping his perfect little boobies.

He leans in and kisses Sam’s tight mouth. “Relax.” He’s moving his fingers all over the soft mounds. He tweaks Sam’s nipple and he feels wetness leak over his fingers. He pulls back and looks down to see Sam’s nipple dripping white pears of fluid from the tip. “Huh?” 

Sam looks concerned. “What?” Dean shows Sam his fingers. Sam looks down at his nipple with mortification. “This isn’t happening.” He’s freaking out just a little bit- okay a lot. 

He jumps up and runs into the bathroom, Dean’s right behind on his heels. Sam looks at the fluid hanging on his nipple. “I’m fucking lactating.” He squeezes his nipple and the milk sprays out in several directions, coating the mirror. 

“Well, look at that.” Dean chuckles, he’s smiling from ear to ear. It’s not because he’s degrading his brother or because he’s even amused but because he’s highly interested in his newly formed lactating tits.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam grabs a towel and covers his chest.

He grabs Sam and pulls him in tight. “It’s alright. We’ll figure out what to do.” He’s stroking his hair and peppering his temple with soft soothing kisses.

They fall asleep with Sam’s face nestled into Dean’s neck while Dean’s comforting him.

 

Dean’s not going to lie about it; he’s aroused by the thought of Sam having lactating breasts. Yeah, he’s a bit shocked by it at first, but when they wake up in the morning and Sam’s breasts have leaked all over his chest, he just wants to squeeze them right into his mouth and lap all of it up.

“Shit, sorry Dean.” Sam’s embarrassed. He runs into the bathroom.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He calls through the door. He runs his hand over the warm wet area of his t-shirt and closes his eyes trying hard to calm his throbbing cock.

Sam feels like he’s going crazy, his breasts keep leaking, soaking right through his t-shirt and then through his heaviest flannel. He can’t go out, can’t let anyone see him like this. 

Dean just keeps watching as Sam changes his shirt two more times. The large wet spots over each breast getting bigger with each change. He’s so fucking horny that he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to hold Sam down and just suck each one dry- but he knows that Sam’s not going to have any of that.

The bathroom is full of wet shirts hanging on hangers and over the shower curtain rod. Sam’s putting on his last clean dry shirt. “God I hope this stops soon.” He’s a nervous wreck.

Dean’s sipping a beer just waiting for the large round spots to form and he’s not disappointed. 

“Fuck, this is my last dry shirt. What now?” He slumps down in his seat and feels like crying. 

Dean can’t stand to see his brother like this. “I’ll go buy you a few packs of shirts.” 

Sam smiles from ear to ear. “Thank you.” He rushes over and hugs Dean tight, his damp chest bleeding through Dean’s black shirt. “I owe you big time.”

“I’m getting wet.” Dean isn’t necessarily talking about his chest area. His cock is paying a lot of attention to Sam today and when he feels the warm wetness, he starts to leak precome. “Oh you’ll owe me… and I’ll expect payment in full.”

“Sorry.” Sam backs away and rubs his hand over Dean’s chest like he’s trying to dry him off- as if it’s going to help.

“No problem, its not- _that wet_.” He kisses Sam on the forehead and leaves. 

Once in the Impala, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes but all he can smell is Sam and the lactation that weakly bled onto his shirt. His cock fills completely and he needs to take care of it before he can go shopping.

He’s so hard, so ready to come that he doesn’t even open his jeans- just pushes his hand past the waistband to quickly- feverishly, rub over the leaking head. His other hand gripping the steering wheel as he pushes into the seat, his eyes closed tight as images of Sam’s leaking nipples are playing like a movie on his eyelids and with a shuddering whimper, he comes hard into his palm. 

 

Dean’s heading to the t-shirt section when he sees the maternity section and just out of curiosity he wanders over to it. 

He thinks he remembers something about milking machines or pumps for breastfeeding women. He’s about to give up when he sees bottles and then breast pumps. 

He looks down the aisle to make sure that no one is watching him and picks up two boxes. There are two types, hand pumps with a tiny bulb and electric which take batteries. He weighs his options. Both have this cone shaped, wide mouth for attaching over the breast and bottles for collecting the milk but does he want to be the one squeezing the bulb or throwing the switch. 

He grabs a pack of maternity bra panels for breast leakage and a t-shirts on the way out.

 

Sam’s completely soaked his last t-shirt and his breasts are heavy with milk. They’re not as sore but feel like they need emptied. His nipples are hard and sensitive, more sensitive than before and he wants to rub them.

He cups both breasts with his large palms and the milk just oozes out into them. It feels good, like he’s getting some relief from the pressure. He rubs them some more, lets the milk run down his wrists, over his arms and drip off of his elbows. He’s moaning with the sensation. 

It feels so good, so intense and pleasurable, he can’t stop massaging them. His cock is getting hard and his balls are thrumming so he starts to rotate his hips over the hard seat of the wooden chair. “Christ.” He moans. He’s rocking, squeezing and biting his lower lip. He wants to jerk off but he doesn’t want to stop kneading his leaking tits. He pinches the nipples through his sopping wet shirt and the milk squirts out through the fabric. He’s caught off guard and he laughs at it. He does it again, he likes the way it feels and is turned on by the thought of spraying his cock or Dean’s cock with his fluids. 

Sam’s naked and laying across the bed when Dean walks in. He’s got his knees up and legs spread open, while one hand works his leaking cock and the other fondles his breast.

He stops, takes in the view and then swallows hard. “Jesus Christ, Sammy, you could kill a guy with a view like that.” He throws the bag with the breast pump in it onto the bed next to Sam then quickly disrobes and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“I bought something.” He’s taking the pump out of the bag. 

“Yeah.” Sam doesn’t stop; he just keeps masturbating as Dean’s talking.

“It’s a breast pump-thingy.” He opens the box and pulls it out and shows it to Sam.

Sam stops getting off. He sits up and looks at the plastic instrument. He takes it and examines it. “Does it have instructions?” He runs his finger over the smooth edge of the breast cone before squeezing the blue bulb at the other end. “Suction.” He smiles as he looks interestedly over at Dean.

Dean looks at the directions then takes the pump from Sam. “You put this here.” He puts the wide open cone over Sam’s supple breast and holds it there. “Then, you squeeze this.” He starts to squeeze the blue bulb at the end. 

Sam’s flesh pulls into the cone with the first pump. “Oh my god.” The sensation was wonderful. Dean squeezes it again. “Fuck.” His breast is being pulled into the cone even farther. Dean squeezes it three or four more times and Sam’s entire nipple is at a peak and leaking a light watery milk mixture into the drainage tube. It slips down the inside of the plastic container attached to the suckle device. 

“So pretty.” Dean’s cock was already hard but now, it’s raging with the sight of his little brother’s breast being bled of its milk.

“More-Dean, please.” Sam’s arching his back, head tilted up and mouth agape as he pants and squirms against the edge of the bed.

Dean pumps a few more times and Sam’s tits are as far inside as they’ll go. The milk is streaming out of him. Dean can’t take his eyes off the white milky goodness overflowing from his tiny, barely ample ta-tas. “This shouldn’t be hot.” He says, his hand moving up Sam’s thigh as he gives the bulb one and half more squeezes.

Sam moans. “Oh, God… can’t take much more.” The flesh is reddening, his nipples are dark from the suction and the milk is almost squirting out- from the tension. “Hurts and feels so good.” He’s working the other nipple between his fingers, barely pinching it but it’s drizzling over his thumb and forefinger.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Yeah.” The word is breathy and broken.

Dean squeezes the bulb one more half squeeze and then barely another, just enough to make Sam scream as the milk jets out with incredible force, so forceful that he hears it hit the plastic drainage tube. “Fuck!” Sam’s whole body goes tense and Dean knows Sam’s had enough.

Once Dean’s hit the release valve, Sam’s body relaxes, he sighs with relief as it releases him. His breast stays in the tight pointed peak. 

“Mountains.” Dean laughs as he smoothes a hand over the perky point before leaning in and licking over it. Sam gasps, the over sensitized nipple is almost painful. Dean tastes the milk pearl hanging on the tip. It’s sweet and mild, not like cows milk- more like watered down canned milk with a tinge. He smacks his tongue to the roof of his mouth then licks his lips. “Not bad.” 

“Of course my milk is good; my come tastes like fruit juice too.” Sam laughs.

 

“Yes- like fruit juice.” Dean rolls his eyes. He leans up and kisses Sam, their mouths in a gentle embrace. Sam licks inside, and tastes the dregs of the sweet fluid. He moans his approval. 

They make out for a while, hands caressing and squeezing. They mouth at each other’s necks and chests. Dean laps and licks at Sam’s breasts removing the dregs of milk. He strokes Sam’s cock, leans forward and sucks it into his mouth to give him a halfhearted flirtatious blowjob- without release. 

Sam starts leaking again; his neglected breast is overflowing with milk. “It feels so full, so stretched out and sensitive.” 

“You know what would feel amazing, milk being squirted all over my cock and balls.” He runs his thumb through the wet mess and then licks it clean with a moan of delight.

 

Sam doesn’t say a word, just leans over Dean’s cock and squeezes his full breast. The nipple shoots wildly in a spray of warm, watery milk. He’s doing his best to cover Dean’s hard cock with it- he’s doing a pretty damn good job of it too.

Dean watches as the head is covered with small beads and thin streams of lactation. He bites his lower lip, and looks up at Sam who is concentrating so hard on hitting his target.

“Fuck, Sammy. You wreck me, break me into a million pieces and then don’t bother to put me back together again when you’re done.” Dean’s cock is soaked with Sam’s milk. He starts to stroke up and down through the weak spray. “Jesus.” His voice is husky and wanton.

Sam’s other breast is filling up at a fast rate. He can’t seem to empty them fast enough before the other fills up again. It feels like a sensual pressure and he has to relieve it. “Dean, I can’t stop. I’m filling up again.” His tone is urgent and wrecked. His current breast has slowed to a dribble.

“Christ, Sammy.” Dean’s enticed by Sam’s never ending flow. His eyes moving to the bigger breast that is now leaking a steady stream of milk. “You’re like a little cow.” He licks his lips and half sits up, takes the nipple into his mouth and begins to suck vigorously at it.

Sam’s knees go weak; his thighs start shaking from the intense pleasure and relief of Dean’s hot mouth, suckling him. “Your cow, Dean.” His big hands cradle Dean’s head. He never thought anything could top a blow job, but- fuck, Dean’s feeding off of him, could make him come without even being touched.

The milk is drooling out of the sides of Dean’s mouth as he makes tiny pleasurable noises as he slurps, sucks and gulps the warm fluid down. Sam’s kneading the base of his swollen mammary as he coaxes Dean to take more. 

“Yeah, feels so good. Take it all, drain me dry, please, Dean.” His words are needy and desperate as Dean continues to suckle at it.

Sam wants to suck Dean’s cock, lick all of the sweet sticky mess off of it and then cover it all over again just so he can repeat the process. Just the thought of Dean covered in his milk, has his cock twitching. 

Dean pulls off, his hand still kneading at the nipple of Sam’s now barely seeping breast and looks up into Sam’s eyes. “This is so fucking hot.” He gives him a wide grin, his mouth glistening with the overflow of sweet milk.

Sam’s cock is impossibly hard; it’s jutting straight out and leaking. “Wanna lick you clean.” Sam’s voice is broken with desire. 

Dean smiles a dirty, devious smile at the thought of watching Sam lick his cock clean. “Go ahead.” He leans back on the bed and spreads his legs. 

Sam crawls up between his knees and gives an innocent yet impish glance up at Dean. He bites his lower lip then licks them before proceeding to rub his tender boobies all over Dean’s wet cock. Sam’s breasts are filling up again and leaking copiously as he squeezes and rubs them all over his brother’s dick.

“Fuck-Yeah, Sammy.” His hands reach down and rub the shiny milk that’s spread over the tiny cleavage that Sam’s making by squeezing his breasts together. “I wanna tit fuck you.” The words are dark and laden with lust.

Sam smiles, leans in and pushes the head of Dean’s cock between the engorged peaks then smashes them together over his hard shaft and begins to move up and down over it. Dean bucks up, his eyes going closed as he lets the sensation wash over his body like a wave of pure pleasure. 

“Oh, goddamnit.” He groans out mournfully. His body is writhing against the hot flesh and warm lubricant of milk.

Sam leans down and swipes his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock as it pops up between his taut full breasts and clasped hands. They’re so tiny that they don’t go around Dean’s dick so he has to compensate with his palms, but it still feels amazing. The warm friction of Dean’s prick as it slides against his sternum up to his chest then back down again, the way his milk is spurting out, shooting on Dean’s lap and drizzling through his ginger pubic hair has his cock leaking a steady stream of precome down his thigh. 

“Gonna clean you all up.” Sam says as he switches positions so that he can lean forward and suck Dean’s thick hard-on. He runs his tongue up the side and around the underside of the mushroomed head as he laps the thin sheen of milk off of it. 

He moves up over the sensitive head and laves over it, dipping into the urethral slit and removing the tiny pool of milk and precome hovering over it. He moves down the other side to the base where he licks through the thin cluster of hair, his milk is hanging like dew on the grass in the early morning. 

Dean shudders, his body is on fire as Sam licks him clean. “Ahhh, yeah.” His hand goes to Sam’s head and he grabs a fistful of hair to hold him there. “The way you use your mouth,” He rolls his eyes into the back of his head as Sam sucks at the base again, is sinful.” He lets out a loud pleasurable sound.

Sam finishes his work cleaning Dean up and then quickly covers it again. Dean’s watching with delight at the dirty game he’s playing. “Like this?” Sam says before standing up and pushing Dean back onto the bed. 

“Very much.” Dean growls.

“Then you’ll like this even more.” He crawls up Dean’s body. His full tits hanging down slightly, dripping two lines of wetness over his abdomen as they drag across the heavily muscled area. Sam makes his way to Dean’s mouth, kisses him roughly while nestling his ass over Dean’s thick erect penis and starts to grind down on it, his ass cheeks slipping over the slick skin.

“Gonna kill me before tonight’s over.” Dean grunts. His hands finding Sam’s hips and guiding his movements as his cock pushes through Sam’s perfectly rounded cheeks. 

“Then you’ll die with a smile on your face.” Sam quips as he sits up straight, his ass and balls now caressing Dean’s highly stimulated cock. “Orgasms are called the little death.” Sam rotates his hips to the left and then quickly to the right, stuttering with a quick thrust forward. The head of Dean’s cock pushing at his tender hole. “Mmmm.” He shifts his weight again and slides all the way back then all the way forward. He clutches at his tits and pinches his now sore nipples. “Fu-ck.” He draws the word out on a breathy moan.

“Yeah Sammy.” Dean can barely stand it. He’s on the edge but wants to take Sam over with him. 

“Fucking milk me.” Sam groans, his body and mind enthralled in all of the wild new sensations. 

Dean moves his hands up and takes Sam’s breasts, one in each hand and starts to squeeze, knead and pinch at them. 

“Harder!” He screams it, his eyes closed tightly, face scrunched up in a painful pleasure expression.

Dean thrusts up into Sam’s body, the head of his cock almost breaching Sam’s hole as he pulls down hard on his tits. The milk squirts out in several long arched streams. It lands on Dean’s chest and face; he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue like he’s catching rain drops on it. It sprays his face like a garden sprinkler.

Sam goes wild, bucking and stroking his own cock. His ass squeezing as it passes over Dean’s cock, stroking it and coaxing it to come. He arches his back, moans loudly and comes in thick ribbons over Dean’s chest. “Fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He’s panting, breathless and as tense as a piano wire.

“Give it all to me, Sammy.” Dean’s pushed over the edge as Sam’s come spurts over him, mixing with the spray of milk as it hits his skin. He comes thick and hot between Sam’s rotating and clenching ass cheeks.

Sam falls off to the side, his ass sticky with come, his balls wet with the same mess and his tits dry as a bone.

Dean’s soaking wet. His face, hair and chest saturated in milk and come. He’s in heaven. 

They slide up onto the bed at a better angle, tangle themselves together and fall asleep in the wet spot.

In the morning Sam’s surprised he’s not soaked but he’s kind of happy for it because he doesn’t want to wear the lactation pads he found on the floor. Having boobs is bad enough.

Sam hands Dean a cup of coffee when he comes out of the bathroom after his shower. 

“Here, I made us some coffee.”

“Thanks.” Dean takes a drink. “Damn it, Sammy, you gave me yours with the cream.” He shoves it back at Sam.

“No I didn’t, that’s yours and it’s not cream- it’s milk. He winks and then draws a heart around his breast.

Dean smiles. “Well then, in that case… I like a little milk in my coffee.”

The End.


End file.
